The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus communis Mill. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nicogreen’. This new and distinct cultivar was bred by inventor, Johan Nicolai, in Sint-Truiden, Belgium.
‘Nicogreen’ originated as a controlled cross between ‘Delcorf’ (unpatented) and ‘Granny Smith’ (unpatented). It most closely resembles ‘Granny Smith’ in appearance, although fruit of ‘Nicogreen’ matures approximately 6 weeks before ‘Granny Smith.’ Other differences between ‘Nicogreen’ and its parents are shown in the table below:
Characteristic‘Nicogreen’‘Granny Smith’‘Delcorf’Fruit Skin colorGreenGreen (greener thanYellow‘Nicogreen’)Overcolor of fruitYellowNo blushOrange red,stripedFlesh ColorWhiteWhiteCream
The new variety has been asexually propagated by T-budding and bench grafting onto ‘M9’ and ‘MM111’ rootstocks, and has been demonstrated to remain true to type through successive generations.